Strangers From Distant Lands
by Keldae
Summary: A ship bearing four Jedi crash-lands on a strange, backwater planet. With no way to get back to the Republic, the Jedi offer their services to a planet-wide war that may affect the rest of the galaxy...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: HA! At last, it is mine! My own, my precious One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges! I don't care that I'm not Lucas or Tolkien, I still own Star Wars and Lord of the Rings and- *is jumped by Darth Revan, who steals the Ring* OI!**

**Kriffin' Revan own Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. Be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**I _know_ "Castaway" hasn't been updated in a coon's age. And I _know_ I've still got "The Future Is No Escape" in the works. But this is the only thing that the muse has been giving me for a while. I've wanted to do a Star Wars/Lord of the Rings crossover for a while... so here ye be. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How long will it be until we reach Dantooine, Master?"<p>

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn glanced down at the dashboard of the cockpit of the small ship. "Another eighteen hours, Obi-Wan. What, do you have cabin fever already?"

"Who, me?" The eighteen-year-old Padawan stretched out in the co-pilot's seat and grinned at his mentor. "You haven't seen Master Drallig yet. He's practically going snaky from confinement."

"Oh, Force." Qui-Gon laughed and shook his head. "I forgot he hates long flights like this... but he'll have to make do until we reach the planet. He'll get over it eventually."

"I heard that!" A younger Jedi Master, blond hair neatly tied behind his head, poked his head into the cockpit to frown at Qui-Gon. "I don't like being confined in a small ship like this for so long!"

"If it makes you feel better, Cin, we're almost there," said Qui-Gon. "Only eighteen more hours to go!"

"Two days down, eighteen hours to go? Oh, the joy." Jedi Battlemaster Cin Drallig scowled in displeasure.

"You're acting like a Padawan! Obi-Wan's being calmer about this than you are!" Qui-Gon tsked and shook his head at the younger Master.

"I have a theory. Some people are meant for life in space, some people are fine with being in space frequently, and then others are meant to stay planet-side the majority of the time. Three guesses as to which person I am, and the first two don't count."

"Oh..." Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi grinned at Master Drallig. "The first one?"

"Brat." Master Drallig scowled at the Padawan.

"And proud of-" Obi-Wan yelped as the ship suddenly jolted, throwing him out of his seat. "What the kriff?"

"Language, Padawan." Qui-Gon's fingers flew over the dashboard as he tried to steady the ship. The older Master paused. "That's strange... There shouldn't be an asteroid belt here."

"An asteroid belt?" Hanging onto the wall, Master Drallig looked over Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Is the navicomputer on the fritz?"

"I'm not sure. Obi-Wan, run a diagnostic and find out what that planet over there-" Whatever else Qui-Gon would have said was lost as the ship jolted again. "Bloody asteroids!"

"I'm on it!" Dragging himself back to his seat, Obi-Wan began to type into the computer, glancing up only when a slim female figure stumbled in. "Are you all right, Zara?"

Jedi Padawan Zara Taerich staggered to Cin and gripped her Master's arm, trying to stay up and ignore the cut above her left eye. "I smacked my head on a counter, but I'm fine. What's happening?"

"A surprise asteroid field and a malfunctioning navicomputer," answered Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan, where are we?"

"Master, we're... I don't recognize these coordinates at all. This isn't anywhere near Dantooine space!" Obi-Wan frowned at his screen. "And this planet isn't showing up in the archives at all."

"It's not? But every planet on the galaxy should-" Master Drallig yelped and went down as the ship shuddered again. Deciding to not try to get back up, the blond Jedi just wrapped an arm securely around Zara's shoulders.

"I know every planet should be registered!" muttered Qui-Gon as he desperately tried to steer the ship. "Contact the planet's airspace security, Padawan- the ship's too damaged to fly further and we need to land."

"I'm trying, Master, but I can't seem to reach anyone on-planet," answered Obi-Wan, frantically typing into the console. "It may be uninhabited."

"If it is," muttered Qui-Gon, "it won't be for much longer. Strap yourselves in- this is going to be a rough landing!"

Obi-Wan looked out the viewscreen of the cockpit as Master Drallig and Zara scrambled out to the passenger seating. The planet, a pretty-looking blue and green orb against the blackness of space, was rapidly approaching and growing larger with every passing second. As the ship fell through the atmosphere, the teenage Padawan caught a glimpse of mountains and forests, and a glint of what could be a river. There was little to no sign of civilized life that he could see- but then, he didn't have time to look around very much.

"Brace yourself!" shouted Qui-Gon as the Master tried to bring the ship down for a somewhat-easy landing. However, not even the most skilled pilots could have managed a smooth landing with the ship in such a bad condition as it was, especially on such rough, unfamiliar terrain.

The ship crashed hard at the foot of a mountain range. Obi-Wan felt himself being thrown forward against his restraining harness. He heard a cry of pain from the passenger area and was dimly aware of something warm and wet running down his forehead before his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>The woman frowned and stepped back from her mirror, pondering the vision that the enchanted water had just shown her. She knew that the mirror was known to show strange things, but she'd never seen anything like the metal vessel that had just crashed against the Misty Mountains, nor the Edain inside.<p>

Yet she felt that these Edain were important. And if the impact of the crash of their vessel against Caradhras' foot was any indication, they would need aid.

Turning, she swiftly left the hollow, gliding up the steps that led to Caras Galadhon proper. Catching sight of one of the Elves under her command, she hailed him. "Haldir."

"My Lady?" The border guard bowed to the Elf lady.

"When you return to your watch, take a dozen under your command and go to the metal ruin beside Caradhras. There are Edain there who are in need of our aid. Bring them back to Lothlorien, and make haste."

"Yes, Lady." Haldir was the sort who knew to not ask questions when given curious orders by his lady. Bowing, the Elf briskly strode away, intent on returning to the border and carrying out his orders.

Lady Galadriel watched the Elf leave before looking in the direction of steep Caradhras. "What fate has guided you here, travellers from afar?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to make this book-centred as much as I can, with some elements from the movies. And my regulars all know what the deal is with Cin and Zara.<strong>

**Thanks for reading- please review and tell me whatcha think of this!**

**-Xaja**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: *pounces on Revan and steals the Ring* Haha! Finally! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges is MINE! All mine, precious! And now we owns Lord of the Rings and Star Wars, yes! _Gollum! Gollum!_ *Maedhros Feanorion rocks up, steals the Ring and runs off* Hey!**

**So, the Elf Whose Hotness Outshines Legolas (Yes, fangirls, that's possible. And canonical, too!) owns Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. Not me, dammit. I own Zara and the odd other OC.**

**I'm astounded by the reaction I've gotten to this- my other crossover didn't get favourites nearly as quickly within the first day of online existence! So thanks very much for the positive feedback, guys- keep it coming!**

**Henxu: Alas, for you have disabled PM's and this is the only way I can reply to you. But no matter- I'm very glad you're enjoying this! And here be the next chapter!**

**Lars: Thank you very much! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Rumil! Do you see anything in this metal machine?" Haldir gingerly stepped around the still-hot to the touch ruin crumpled at the base of the mountain. Despite his lady's words, he found it nigh impossible to believe there were Edain within the hulking contraption.<p>

"Nay, brother." Rumil poked his head out from behind a wing-shaped portion of the metal wreck. "Perhaps Orophin has something. Orophin!"

Silence.

Rumil frowned. "Orophin?"

Haldir paused, studiously examining the metal ruin. "Could he have gotten... inside the machine?"

"Aye!" Orophin jumped up from the other side of the ruin. "There is a door here of strange design, and the Edain inside are even stranger!"

"There _are_ Edain in there?" Rumil bounded over to join his brother. "How many?"

"Four that I see, brother. Two full-grown Men, two youth- and one of the youth a girl!"

That got Haldir's attention. Jumping across the wreckage with the grace only an Elf could muster, he slipped into the hole in the wall that Orophin must have just exited.

The inside of the wreck must have been comfortable, if not overly spacious, at one point. Soft fabric still covered seats, and blankets and cushions were strewn about. On the floor beside one seat was the crumpled body of one of the Men Orophin had mentioned. Moving swiftly, Haldir knelt beside the unconscious Man. "This one yet lives!"

"Where could they have come from?" asked Rumil as he followed Haldir into the ruin. "I have never seen such a thing as this before."

"I know not," answered Haldir as he pressed his fingers against the blond Man's neck, feeling for his heartbeat. "It seems to me that this one has the look of one of the Rohirrim, or perhaps one of the Men of Dale. Although I do not know why one of Théoden or Brand's people would be in something such as this..."

"Neither do I- and those Edain are very protective of their womenfolk," agreed Eruvadhor from where he knelt beside the body of a smaller Edain. "I don't understand why Men would bring a girl along like this- and such a young one, too- barely out of childhood by Mortal standards."

"There is a girl?" Leaving the Man with Rumil, Haldir crossed swiftly to Eruvadhor and the crumpled form beside him. "There is- and with hair the colour of fire! I have not seen any mortal with hair this colour, save the rare Dwarf, for a very long time."

"Nor I, mellon nin." Eruvadhor pulled his cloak off and gently wrapped it around the girl. "She yet lives as well. I know not about the other two Edain though."

"Hmm." Haldir stood back up and moved to Lagoron, who was carrying a third person out of another area of the ruin. "How fares this one?"

"Alive, though injured. He had been tied to his seat in a strange manner- I had to cut the bindings off of him." Lagoron grunted as he bore his charge out of the ruin. "This one is barely into manhood, yet the Man beside him was the oldest of the group."

Haldir nodded, giving the young Man in Lagoron's grasp a cursory check to ensure he was alive. "I and Orophin will get the Man out. Take this one and the other two outside- Mirion should be there by now, and these Edain will need healers." Leaving Lagoron to carry his burden out of the wreckage, Haldir went into the small room that the other Elf had just vacated.

The other Man was indeed older than the Rohirric-looking Man, and very tall. Though his hair was of a lighter shade of brown, streaked through with grey, Haldir supposed this Man was of Gondorian descent. _And yet alive, by the grace of Elbereth._ "Orophin! A hand, if you will!"

"Certainly, brother." Orophin slipped into the room and moved to assist Haldir, gripping the Man's arm. "Ai, Valar! He is tall and strong!"

"And that is why you are aiding me, brother." With a grunt, Haldir lifted the Man's legs. "Let us get him outside with his companions. From there, we can make our way to Caras Galadhon."

* * *

><p>Voices.<p>

He could hear voices, speaking in some strange melodic language over his head. He tried to open his eyes, to turn his head, but found he lacked the strength to do so. He could not even muster a moan when he felt hands lifting him, sensed himself being carried off somewhere. Not even the Force was answering to his groggy, slow-thinking mind. _I've got to have a concussion, and possibly- _All right, that got a groan out of him- _Broken ribs. Dislocated shoulder. Dammit, Qui-Gon..._

"Rest, man of Rohan," said one voice in heavily accented Basic as a cool hand gently brushed his hair back from his forehead. "You are safe now in Lothlòrien. You will be fine."

_Lothlòrien? What planet is that? Where's Zara? 'Man of Rohan'? What...?_

It was too much for Cin's concussed mind to handle. He felt himself slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"My lord. My lady." Haldir halted in front of the chairs of the Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon. "We have found the Edain in the metal ruins and brought them to the city. They are being tended now by Mirion's healers- Mirion hopes that the four will awaken sometime in the days ahead."<p>

"Hannon le, Haldir." Celeborn inclined his head to the border guard. "You shall watch over the new Edain and report to us if they awaken or are taken into Iluvatar's care."

"Yes, hir nin." Haldir bowed and walked out of the _talan_, the guards shutting the door after him.

Long after the Elf had left, Lord and Lady of Lothlòrien sat in silence, pondering these new tidings. Celeborn finally looked to his wife. "What do you make of these new tidings, meleth?"

Galadriel was quiet for a moment longer, eyes closed in thought. "These Edain are not of Arda, and I know not what Iluvatar's designs are. We must speak with them when they awaken." Opening her

eyes, she looked to her husband. "But I feel that they will have a large role in the future of Middle-earth. Whether for good or ill, I do not know."

* * *

><p><em>Edain- Elvish word for the race of Men. (More appropriate than just saying "Men", since all of the Men are, well, not men. XD)<em>

_Hannon le- Thank you._

_Hir nin- My lord._

_Meleth- Love._

_Iluvatar- God. (NOT Manwë. Read the Silmarillion.)_

**Thanks again for the massive positive feedback, guys! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**(By the way, my other crossover, "The Future Is No Escape", is in dire need of reviews. Chapter Four's got exactly zero reviews. And that is unfortunate. Obi-Wan IS in that one, too!)**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading!**

**-Xaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: *glomps Maedhros and retakes the Ring* Haha! My One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges is mine! All mine! MWAHAHA- *Han Solo comes tearing past on a speeder and snatches the Ring* HEY! You scruffy-looking nerfherder, GIMME! *chases***

**The reaction to this has floored me. I'm honoured that people love this so much- and for you, dear readers, I shall endeavour to update this more frequently. Feel special. XD**

**Ren Ankh: Nice to see you again!And I shall arm-wrestle the muse into submission so I can update this- Howzat? XD**

**Henxu: Hee hee hee! This shall be fun to write. XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sith..." He groaned, gingerly attempting to turn his head. "What-"<p>

"I'm never letting you pilot a ship again," muttered a grouchy-sounding voice from somewhere to Qui-Gon's left.

"Shut up, Cin." Qui-Gon cracked an eye open, eyeing the younger Master, who was sitting cross-legged on a sleeping pallet in a meditation position. "You all right?"

"All things considered?" Cin shrugged one shoulder, mindful of the cloth sling cradling his left arm. "I'll live." The blond-haired Knight gently touched a bandage wrapped around his forehead. "I don't think the planet we landed on is very sophisticated though- no bacta in sight."

"That's odd... Don't most planets in the galaxy have at least access to bacta?" Qui-Gon slowly sat up and looked around the small room, trying to ignore the throbbing in his skull that spoke of a concussion. He relaxed a bit when he saw Obi-Wan asleep on a third pallet, and carefully stood up to check on the teenager. "Where's Zara?"

"I thought so, and I have no idea." Cin frowned worriedly. "I think she's nearby, though..."

"Which is a comfort." Qui-Gon gently touched Obi-Wan's forehead. "Padawan?"

The teen groaned and shifted away from his Master's touch.

"Obi-Wan, c'mon... you need to wake up."

"'s too early..." Obi-Wan rolled away from Qui-Gon, trying to go back to sleep.

Qui-Gon just shook his head in frustration and amusement. "Padawan, up. We aren't at the Temple."

A moment later, Obi-Wan semi-reluctantly rolled back over. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Are you hurt?"

"'m sore. What- Oh." Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "The ship's probably totalled."

"I'd imagine so." Qui-Gon stiffly sat back on his own pallet and closed his eyes, trying to quell the dizziness induced by walking around. _Not a good idea, Jinn._

Several moments went by before Cin looked around. "No one got a glimpse of who brought us here, did they?"

Qui-Gon started to shake his head before remembering how much that motion would hurt. "Not I." Opening his eyes again, he looked around the small room. Everything was in shades of grey or white, including the two thin, screen-like walls and the wooden floor. The room appeared to have been built around the trunk of a great tree- the silvery bark made up a third wall between the screens, leaving the fourth side of the room open for what seemed to be a walkway leading past it. The only light came from small silver lanterns set around the room, aided by the moonlight filtering through branches and leaves to reach the empty wall. When Qui-Gon focused, he could just catch a faint scent wafting in with the cool breeze, that smelled of forests and fresh grass. A soft voice was singing in the distance, but the words were too faint for the Master to make out.

Glancing toward the open wall, he saw a young-looking humanoid come into sight. His first thought was that the ship had crash-landed on Thustra and the Jedi had been rescued by Sephi. This woman did bear a striking resemblance to Master Fay- she appeared to be little older than Zara, with long silvery hair and delicately pointed ears. Her blue eyes, though, seemed to hint at a long life filled with both joy and sorrow- they had a depth to them that not even Master Fay's eyes could match, even with her two centuries of existence in the Order.

"Excuse me?" asked Cin as he stiffly stood up. The woman paused, curiously glancing at the Jedi. "Could you tell us where we are, please?"

The woman blankly looked at Cin before glancing at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"I don't think she speaks Basic," observed Obi-Wan. "What language do Sephi speak?"

"Basic, I thought," mused Qui-Gon, watching the woman swiftly leave his field of vision. "It may be that we've come across a tribe that keeps an unknown ancient language of the Sephi."

"Oh, joy," muttered Cin as he sat back down. "Hopefully someone here can understand us."

The Jedi were left in silence for only a few minutes before they heard soft footsteps outside. A man of similar appearance to the woman entered the room and looked at the Jedi. Behind him, the woman hesitated on the walkway outside the room, observing.

"I apologize for my daughter, _Edain_," spoke the man in accented Basic. "She does not speak the Common Tongue of your people. I am Mirion Idhrenonion, the chief healer of Lothlorien."

"It is quite all right," answered Qui-Gon graciously. "We thank you for your aid, Mirion Idhrenonion. I am Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Cin Drallig, and my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"A star shines in the hour of our meeting," said Mirion, inclining his head. "How fare you?"

"I've felt better," admitted Cin, gingerly touching his temple through the bandage. He frowned as Mirion moved closer to inspect the wound. "Have you seen my own apprentice? She's a small human girl, bright red hair-"

"Ah, the young _adaneth_?" Mirion turned and spoke in a strange melodic language to his daughter, who then vanished. "She has been treated for her injuries as well, Man of Rohan. She is nearby- my daughter will send someone to bring her here."

Cin visibly relaxed upon hearing the healer's words. "Thank you." After a moment's pondering, he looked back up at the man. "What did you mean by 'Man of Rohan'?"

Mirion frowned as he removed the bandage and turned to fetch a bowl of water on the table behind him. "Are you not one of Théoden's men of Rohan to the West?"

"No- I know not of this Théoden, nor of Rohan."

"We do not know what planet we're on, I'm sorry to admit," spoke up Qui-Gon. "Where are we?"

"Planet?" Mirion gave Qui-Gon a confused look before returning his attention to the gash in Cin's forehead. "You are in the forest of Lothlorien, the realm of Lord Celeborn and his wife the Lady Galadriel. Where are you strangers from, if you are not aware of Rohan or the Golden Wood?"

"We're from Coruscant," answered Qui-Gon, perplexed as to where this Lothlorien was. _I've not heard of a planet called that... Perhaps Lothlorien is a city on this planet._

He was interrupted from his musings by the arrival of a slim golden-haired woman, with Zara in tow. The stranger bowed and departed, allowing Zara to enter the small room. The Padawan was walking with a slight limp, had an assortment of bruises along her face and moved with a stiffness that hinted at broken ribs, but appeared to be relatively all right. Cin sighed in relief when he saw the small teenager. "Are you all right?"

Zara shrugged. "I've been worse. How badly are you hurt?"

"I'll live." Cin closed his eyes as Mirion re-wrapped his wound. "Thank you, again."

"You are welcome." The healer stepped back to gather up his supplies. Glancing over at Qui-Gon, he spoke again. "I do not know of this 'Coruscant'. It is well that the Lord and Lady have requested to speak with you as soon as you are sufficiently recovered."

"They have?" Qui-Gon exchanged a glance with Cin, who nodded. "I believe it's high time we spoke with them."

"As you say." Mirion inclined his head before poking his head out and calling out in his language again. Two males swiftly appeared, who had to be none other than the healer's sons, if their slim features, bright blue eyes and silver hair were any indication. Mirion confirmed Qui-Gon's suspicions in the next breath. "My sons Eruvadhor and Annoderu will escort you to the Lord and Lady."

"Thank you, Mirion," said Qui-Gon as he carefully stood up. He paused for a moment, willing away the ache with the Force, before accompanying the other Jedi out of the healing room.

* * *

><p>The two men, whom Obi-Wan suspected of being guards more than healers, led the Jedi down a set of stairs that twisted around the trunk of a massive tree. The platform with screens that the male Jedi had been placed in had been built against the tree, using a large branch as a base for the floor. The stairs had continued to ascent beyond the platform, and as the Jedi and their escorts descended, they passed by many other small rooms and platforms. Few had more than one screen to serve as a wall, and all in different positions- Obi-Wan suspected the screens could be moved at will.<p>

When the group reached the ground, they immediately found themselves in deep, soft grass, dotted with yellow and white flowers. More trees, some even larger than the tree the group had just descended, rose high into the darkness over Obi-Wan's head. The sound of singing was louder on the ground; although Obi-Wan couldn't understand the tongue, he felt inexplicably saddened by the haunting melodies. A small group of humanoids was gathered near the base of another nearby tree- they appeared to be of a different species than the other residents of Lothlorien. Obi-Wan was sure he could see children in the group.

But then their escorts arrived at the foot of another great staircase, leading up to the crown of the largest tree in the forest, and Obi-Wan temporarily forgot about the group below. He followed his Master and Master Drallig up the long, winding staircase, Zara beside him, with one alien behind the group and the other leading.

After what felt like an eternity, they arrived on a large, open platform. Their guards stepped to the side as the Jedi stepped forward into what felt like a throne room. They could see no small number of guards posted about the room, bearing an assortment of ancient weapons- swords, spears and bows. Obi-Wan would have commented to Qui-Gon through their mental bond about the archaic weapons if his attention had not been immediately commandeered by the man and woman seated at the end of the room.

As the Jedi approached, both humanoids, whom Obi-Wan guessed to be the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel that Mirion had spoken off, rose to greet their visitors. "Welcome, strangers from afar, to fair Lothlorien," spoke the male. "We have anxiously awaited word on you since your vessel smote the side of Caradhras."

Obi-Wan mentally filed "Caradhras" away to ponder later as he bowed with his fellow Jedi. "It is our honour to meet you, my lord," said Qui-Gon. "We are indebted to you for your aid."

The silver-haired man allowed for a glimmer of a smile to pass over his stern, wise face. He did not appear to be old, despite his hair colour, unless Obi-Wan looked closely at his eyes. They were grey like his raiment and hair, and spoke of sorrows and grief from ages past. The Padawan let his gaze flicker to the Lady at his side, and was immediately spell-struck. She was clad all in white, and golden hair hung in fine braids down her back. She was young of face, but her eyes were ancient, older than Obi-Wan could imagine. She looked at him, freezing his very thoughts with her penetrating gaze, before looking to the other Jedi. When she spoke, her melodic voice was scarcely higher-pitched than her husband's. "The only debt we ask of you, travellers, is for you to tell us of your purpose here. For you were not brought here by random chance- I see that much."

In front of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon seemed to stutter, transfixed by the Lady's piercing stare, before finding himself. "It would be a pleasure, my lady. I sense that our worlds have not come into contact, for we fear that we know of nothing that your people have spoken to us about yet."

Several of the guards moved forward, bringing chairs for the Jedi to sit on while they related their tale. Once he was comfortably seated, Master Drallig began to speak. "We are Jedi ambassadors from the Galactic Republic-"

The Lord and Lady gave him a blank stare. Master Drallig faltered. "Er... We're from another planet, one of a number of planets that have joined together in a common alliance. We are Jedi- ambassadors, peacemakers, and guardians of the alliance."

"I think I may understand what you mean by 'Jedi'," spoke Lord Celeborn, frowning, "... but what is a 'planet'?"

Qui-Gon spared Master Drallig from explaining a planet to these seemingly-primitive people. "In space, there are many stars with globes of earth and water and lifeforms that circle them. The masses orbiting the stars are called 'planets'."

"Ah," said the Lady softly. "And is the machine that our people pulled you from something that you use to travel between these... planets?"

"It is," said Master Drallig. "May I ask about this planet's land?"

"You may." Lord Celeborn gestured to one of the guards, who brought forth a large map printed on an ancient sort of flimsy. "I believe your people might call this 'Middle-earth' or 'Arda'. Lothlorien only covers a small part of this world, as you may see." He extended a long, slender finger to a small area of the map.

Curious, Obi-Wan looked over Qui-Gon's arm at the map. Most of the writing on the map, he could not recognize. But he could identify a long mountain range near to the forest that Lord Celeborn was pointing to. A long, snaky line that the teen supposed was a river wound between the mountains and another large forest before leading to a large body of water that had to be an ocean, going past another large mountain range.

Qui-Gon frowned at the map. "I recognize mountains and rivers, my lord, but I cannot read the writing- the characters are strange to me."

"Not to me, Master Jinn." Zara curiously studied the script. "I studied something like this last year in preparation for a mission to the Unknown Regions. I didn't go on the mission after all, but I recall something of the script." She looked at the map curiously. "Hmm... Go... Godor?"

"Close, young one," said Lord Celeborn. "Gondor, the last great realm of Men." He curiously looked at Qui-Gon. "We had supposed that you were a Man of there, Qui-Gon. You bear a likeness to their kin, who are of the lineage of fallen Numenor."

"Interesting..." mused Master Drallig. "What is this 'Rohan' that I hear of?"

"This realm, to the north of Gondor." Celeborn pointed. "They are the Horse-Lords, nomads, fierce in war, fair of skin and hair. We thought that you and the younger ones were of their kin." He eyed Zara. "It is rare indeed for a girl barely into womanhood to travel with men- young even by Edain standards."

"I have been told that several times," admitted Zara. In truth, Obi-Wan knew she had horrific luck with landing on planets where all matters of government and peacekeeping were male-centred. She hated it, but had learned to accept her fate.

Obi-Wan curiously looked at Celeborn. "'Edain', my lord?"

"Second born children of Iluvatar- the Mortal second-comers, after the Elves."

"Elves? Is that what-" Obi-Wan realized belatedly how bad that question would sound and felt his ears heat up with embarrassment. He could inwardly sense Qui-Gon mentally facepalming.

The Lady lightly laughed, however. "Your ignorance of our land is forgiven, young one. We are indeed of the Firstborn, the Elven kind, the Eldar race. There are a few of us who still remember fair Valinor and the Two Trees in the First Age of Middle-earth, of whom Lord Celeborn and I are two. The Men, or Edain, are the second-comers. The Dwarves came third- creatures of the stone halls. None know from whence the Hobbits or Halflings came from, as they are a reclusive race, although it is thought that they may have existed since the First Age in peace and quiet." Upon seeing the Jedi's confused looks, she added, "As Men count the seasons, we are three thousand and nineteen years into the Third Age."

Obi-Wan blinked. He could feel shock radiating from his companions, which he himself echoed. _Over three _thousand_ years? In one 'Age' alone? Master Yoda himself is only 800 years old! Then how old..._

"But you are still recovering from your wounds, Jedi travellers." The Lady gracefully rose. "You are weary and need to rest- and you must think about what you have learned. You may rest in Caras Galadhon- you will be safe here from the darkness beyond Lothlorien's borders." She spoke in the strange language, which Obi-Wan now felt he could call _Elvish_, to a pair of guards, who them disappeared. "Lodging will be prepared for you. One of our guards will escort you there."

As she spoke, a male Elf with white-blond hair and an ancient-looking quiver on his back entered the room. The Lady inclined her head to the Jedi. "Haldir will see you to a resting place. We will speak again, Jedi."

Recognizing a dismissal, and inwardly grateful for a chance to mull over this new knowledge, the Jedi rose and bowed to the Lord and Lady before following the Elf, presumably Haldir, out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>"This will be your lodging for as long as you stay in Lothlorien," said Haldir in thickly accented Basic as he led the Jedi up a slim rope ladder onto what Zara now knew to be called a <em>talan<em>. One screen provided a cover against the breeze. The room was modest, featuring blankets and furs as the majority of the furnishings. Two silver lanterns hung off the branches reaching over the room, filling the space with a soft white glow. "There are other Elves nearby- you need only call if you require assistance. Someone will come to guide you on the morn once you are rested."

"Thank you, Haldir," said Master Jinn as the Elf vanished. Zara noted with interest that the Elf preferred to climb through the branches, rather than use the silvery rope; jumping lightly from branch to branch until he reached the ground.

Cin observed the Elf as well. "I don't blame him," murmured the tall Jedi. He and Master Jinn had both harboured their doubts that the thin rope would bear their weight; although they'd not spoken out loud, their apprentices had sensed their concern. However, the rope proved stronger than expected.

A slight noise from behind the two Jedi turned their attention from the swiftly-departing Elf. Obi-Wan was bent over the comm that had been in his belt pouch when the ship crashed, muttering curses at it in Huttese. "I can't get a very clear signal- I don't know that we could reach any passing ship."

"And giving what little technology is available on this planet," said Cin, frowning as he knelt on one of the blankets, "it's unlikely that they would have any materials available to repair our ship."

Zara voiced the question that all four Jedi were thinking. "How are we going to get back to Republic space?"

Master Jinn shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure. But we'll see if we can get to the ship tomorrow- there may be something that we can salvage from the crash site." He stretched out amongst the blankets, squirming a bit until he was comfortable. "In the meantime, we had best get some rest. There's not much that we can do tonight."

Weary from the stresses and injuries of the last day, the others followed Master Jinn's example. The blankets were warm and very abundant; Zara, unused to such comfort in her life as a Jedi, contently snuggled into the wraps.

Just as sleep was claiming her, she glimpsed, through the branches of the tree, a slim figure watching the Jedi before slipping away through the branches. Uneasily, she inched away from the edge of the _talan_ until she was safely curled against Cin's back, but was claimed by a deep sleep before she could worry about the strange watcher for long.

* * *

><p><em>Adaneth: literally, "mortal woman"<em>

_Talan: flet, platform_

**So evidently Tolkien and his overly-descriptive tendencies have gotten to me. Meh.**

**Anyway- thanks for reading! (I've been told this is going kinda slowly- my apologies. But it is better to have the groundwork established before getting to the good stuff, no? Yes.) Patience is a virtue, or so I've been told. **

**Reviews feed the muse!**

**Xaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: *pokes head out from under stack of papers, midterms, presentations and scripts* *furtively glances about* Well, it took a while, but I got it! *waves One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges about* So now I FINALLY own- *yelps as Glorfindel rides by and steals the Ring* HEY!**

**I still own not. But I guess it's no less than I deserve after being AWOL for so long, hmm? I'm VERY sorry about that- university, social life, KOTOR and boyfriends have a tendency to do that. I'll make it up to you with a really good chapter this time 'round, 'mkay?**

**Zap: They're also my favourite characters, coincidentally enough! XD Oooooh, good idea- hadn't thought of that before, but that's a good point. Thanks!**

**Henxu: Thanks! I tried to make the reactions realistic for the characters- I'm glad you approve! ^^**

* * *

><p>"I saw a strange thing this evening, <em>mellon nin<em>," murmured Legolas as he lightly dropped to the ground between Aragorn and Sam. "Are mortals normally welcomed in Lothlorien?"

"Not normally," said Aragorn, a small frown on his face. "Do you speak of the dark-robed visitors we saw earlier?"

Legolas nodded. "They departed from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel but a few minutes ago. They have been lodged in a _talan_ to the south of us." The Elf glanced in the direction that the strangers had gone down.

"They aren't Elves, are they, Mr. Legolas sir?" Sam frowned, deep in thought. "They don't look much like Elves, if you get my meaning."

"I am of a like mind to Samwise," spoke up Boromir. "They looked like Men."

"I believe they are Edain," said Legolas. "_Men_ may be inaccurate, for there was a woman in the gr-"

That got a reaction. "A woman?" protested Gimli. "There are no settlements of Men anywhere in the area until one goes north to Laketown!"

Merry shrugged. "Maybe she lives here?"

"Mortals do not live in Lothlorien, though," said Aragorn, frowning. "And Gimli is right- no Men live in Mirkwood, or any closer to us than the Beornings and the Men of Laketown."

"The roads are perilous for any to travel so far to such a hidden land," mused Boromir, stroking his beard, "even without a woman."

"And one barely out of childhood. There was another youth in that group- a male," said Legolas. "The other two are Men fully grown. They walk like warriors, all four- they look to be from Rohan or Gondor, but for their garb."

"Their clothing is strange," mused Frodo, from where he was curled up in his worn cloak, cleaning Sting's blade. "I have not ever seen anyone like them before."

"Nor have I," said Aragorn, "not even in the far reaches of Rhun or Harad."

"D'you suppose we might be seeing them again later on, Strider?" Sam frowned, not entirely sure what he thought of these new strangers (and therefore potential threats to Mr. Frodo's well-being) in Lothlorien.

"I do not know, Sam." Aragorn frowned, deep in contemplation. "I suppose we shall have to see what tomorrow's light reveals. But take heart! If they were in the Enemy's service, I do not believe they would have been brought into the heart of Lothlorien itself."

"That is a small comfort," muttered Boromir, who was still not entirely at ease in the enchanted woods.

Aragorn spared a warning look for the other Man, before settling into his pile of furs. "Many strange occurrences happen now under the light of day, in these troubled times. It may be that these strangers are merely another strange happening, or that they will have no effect upon our quest."

Nobody else believed the Ranger's words, not even himself.

* * *

><p>The first thing he was aware of was a light, cool breeze that just ruffled his shortly-cut hair. He burrowed deeper into the thick blankets over him, trying to escape the undesired coolness.<p>

The second thing he was aware of was a throbbing pain in his side, as his injured ribs protested the movement. He winced, breathing through his nose as he released the pain into the Force and attempted to refocus healing energies to his wounds.

The third thing he was aware of was Qui-Gon snoring nearby.

Now resigned to the fact that he certainly wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, Obi-Wan gingerly rolled over and opened his eyes. The memories of the last few days came back to him, and he pondered the recent happenings while idly observing the fresh sunlight dancing through the large golden-hued leaves above his head. He could just hear the sound of running water, as though from a great distance, and of quiet, melodic voices. They seemed to come from all around him; he would not have been surprised if the Elvish people the Jedi had met spent most of their time in the trees. Looking through the trees surrounding the _talan_, he couldn't see any humanoid figures hidden amongst the leaves, although he suspected they were present nonetheless.

Carefully sitting up, the Padawan glanced to the com link he had been trying to fix last night. The device itself was in relatively good condition, for having survived a transport crash. But despite Obi-Wan's attempts,the small machine refused to pick up any com signals from passing ships.

Then again, it was a new day... Obi-Wan slipped out of his wraps and crept over to the com link, careful not to awaken Qui-Gon or Zara, the later of whom was so deeply buried under her blankets that she was nearly invisible. Master Drallig was awake, but sitting on the edge of the _talan_, meditating, and unresponsive to Obi-Wan's movements.

Quietly, the teenager sat beside the com and picked it up, opening the casing. The wires, as far as he could see, were intact enough for a short-range transmission. _But short range isn't going to help us here..._ Frowning at the device, he set to work on it, and soon found himself having to release his frustration into the Force. _Kriffing little..._

"Language, Padawan," came a gentle reprimand. Qui-Gon knelt beside his apprentice. "Patience is a virtue."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan quickly checked his mental shields and cursed to himself when he realized they'd slipped. "I'm sorry for waking you." He glanced about as he spoke, and realized he'd been working for longer than he'd realized. Zara was awake as well and meditating beside Master Cin.

"It is no matter. I've been awake for a while- and you've been busy for a while longer, I see." The Jedi Master took the com link and frowned at it. "It looks like it should be able to beam transmissions still..."

"Yes, but I can't get a signal. There are no ships near by, and I can't send a transmission to the Temple to ask for aid. I think it might be something wrong with the wiring- perhaps something was jolted in the crash."

"Perhaps... although everything looks relatively fine." Qui-Gon bent over the device. "Could it be-"

"Excuse me, Edain..."

Surprised, Obi-Wan looked up from the com link at the unfamiliar voice. One of the Elves- Eruvadhor, if the Padawan recalled correctly- was perched on a branch just off the _talan_, surveying the Jedi within rather like a large, silvery bird. Master Cin and Zara, roused from their meditations by the Elf, stood up from their kneeling positions.

"Oh, hello," said Qui-Gon in a friendly manner. "Is something wrong?"

"Nay, Master Qui-Gon," said Eruvadhor as he gracefully hopped down onto the _talan_. "I have been sent to bring you food and drink. It is at the foot of the tree, should you so desire."

Obi-Wan's stomach growled as if on cue. The Jedi felt the tips of his ears turning bright red as he vainly tried to silence the inner beast. He could just see Zara struggling to keep a straight face.

To his credit, Eruvadhor politely ignored Obi-Wan's embarrassment. "I have also been appointed your guide during your stay in Lothlorien. I will attempt to answer your questions about our land as best I can, though I speak only a little of your tongue."

Qui-Gon and Master Cin exchanged the briefest of glances before the older Master answered the Elf. "We would be very grateful of that, Eruvadhor. Thank you."

Eruvadhor grinned, before elegantly swinging down through the branches. Master Cin watched the Elf for a moment before shrugging. "So... Where'd that ladder get to?"

* * *

><p>Eruvadhor was nowhere in sight by the time the still-healing Jedi had descended the ladder. However, the food he'd mentioned was set out on a thin blanket at the tree's foot. It appeared to be fairly simple fare- sweet bread, fruit, and a clear beverage that had a light, sweet taste to it. Cin decided almost immediately that it was one of the better breakfasts he'd ever had- and as a former Padawan of Yoda's, he'd learned to treasure any good meal he recieved. Judging by the angle by which the sun filtered through the leaves overhead, he guessed that it was mid morning.<p>

The Jedi were left in relative solitude while they ate, until they heard footsteps approaching through the grass. A human man appeared from amongst the trees, pausing for a moment when he saw the Jedi, before slowly walking toward them. He was tall, easily as tall as the Elves, but with dark hair around his shoulders, grey eyes, and a thick beard. He was clad in leather and wool clothes that seemed to have endured much wear over time. He stopped a few feet away from the tree and raised a hand in greeting. "Hail, strangers from afar!"

"Greetings," said Cin, rising and bowing in the same swift motion. His first thought was that not even he, a Jedi Master, was as graceful as the Elvish people, but he tamped down the brief envy he felt. "I am Cin Drallig. This is my colleague Qui-Gon Jinn, and our apprentices- Zara Taerich and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The man inclined his head. "Hail and well met indeed. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He walked the remaining few strides to the Jedi, politely nodding to the other named Jedi. "You must be high in the Lady Galadriel's favour to have come so far into Lothlorien- few mortals, if any, pass this way."

"Oh?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Aragorn. "And why is that?"

"Many believe this place is cursed." Aragorn knelt in the grass. "They avoid it. And the more foolhardy travellers who venture this way are denied access to this land, unless the Lord and Lady will it."

"Ah." Cin nodded before curiously eyeing the human. "Are you not a citizen here?"

"Nay," answered Aragorn. "I am of close kin to the Men of Gondor, but I was raised in Rivendell. 'Tis another Elvish settlement, to the northwest of here," he clarified, upon seeing the puzzled looks of the Jedi. "Where are you from?"

"We..." Qui-Gon hesitated, trying to best frame this statement. "We are not from this planet that you call Middle-earth. We are from Coruscant, and do not know these locations that you speak of."

Aragorn frowned. "Not of Middle-earth? But mortal Men do not come from Valinor, and Numenor has long fallen under the Sundering Sea..."

The Masters exchanged another brief glance before Qui-Gon began to describe, as simply as he could, about planets, inter-system travel, the Republic and the Jedi, and the crash beside the mountain range. Aragorn, to his credit, nodded as the Jedi explained everything. "And you have no way to repair your ship?"

"I'm afraid so," said Cin. "We'll likely have to go back to it soon to see what can be salvaged from it, but..."

"I wish I could escort you back there, Master Cin," came Eruvadhor's musical voice, as he materialized from the shadows nearby, another Elf with him. "Indeed, we were supposed to aid you in returning to your ship. But Orophin has but lately returned from the border of Lothlorien, where he is a guard; a return to your ship will be nigh impossible, unless you wish to battle through legions of mountain Orcs. They have issued forth from Moria and covered the mountainside and your vessel- it is likely that even now, they are scavenging it for anything to use for their foul weapons."

Cin didn't understand exactly what was meant by _Orcs_ or _Moria_, but he did understand Eruvadhor's basic message. "We cannot return?"

Eruvadhor shook his head. "I am sorry, Master Cin, but it is impossible for those who do not seek death."

The Jedi exchanged worried glances amongst each other, only just aware of Aragorn getting up to speak with the Elves. Obi-Wan voiced the question that all the Jedi were pondering: "What now?"

Cin anxiously looked to Qui-Gon. The older Jedi sadly shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, Padawan. I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Now what?" whispered Cin to Qui-Gon that evening, as both Jedi sat on the edge of the <em>talan.<em> Obi-Wan and Zara were curled up under the blankets, presumably worn out from spending the day exploring Lothlorien with Eruvadhor, although Qui-Gon suspected both teenagers were eavesdropping.

The older Master shrugged. "I'm not sure. I doubt the ship would have been repairable anyway, but I had hoped that we would be able to get something from the wreckage to boost the com signal. We're lucky we had our lightsabres with us when the Elves brought us here."

"I thought Jedi don't believe in luck?" said Cin, with a dry chuckle. The younger Knight sobered quickly. "Can you and Obi-Wan find a way to boost the com without extra material?"

"We can try, although I'm not sure how easily we'll manage that." Qui-Gon frowned, pondering some of what Eruvadhor and the other sentient beings in Lothlorien had spoke of over the day. "What do you make of this war that the Elves talked about?"

Cin frowned, contemplating a loose thread on his tunic. "I'm not sure. It certainly sounds serious, although I don't understand all of what they're talking about. I get that this Sauron is a serious threat to this world- the Force darkens even when his name is mentioned." He involuntarily glanced to the south, where a wide, dark mass in the Force lurked, spreading far over that area of the planet. "But I've a feeling we're not being told very much- there's that group of so-called mortals, of whom they said Aragorn was their leader. They're not of Lothlorien. And the Force tells me we're missing something else."

"I feel the same. But at the same time..." Qui-Gon looked up through the leaves, catching a glimpse of some stars. Was one of those silvery dots Coruscant? "... I feel as though the Force has brought us here for a reason."

"Now you sound like Master Yoda" muttered Cin. A quickly stifled snort made both Masters glance to the blankets and smile at the vibrating mounds that were their apprentices. Cin shook his head and softly laughed. "Was that yours or mine?"

"I'm not sure," said Qui-Gon, smiling at both eavesdropping Padawans before raising his voice a slight bit."While you two are awake and listening, perhaps you'd like to contribute to this conversation?"

Zara poked her head out of the blankets, red hair tousled. "I agree with Master Jinn." At the raised eyebrow her Master gave her, she went on: "I think the Force did bring us here to help with something."

"I feel that too." Obi-Wan sat up, pulling a cloak over his shoulders. "I heard Aragorn and that other human man, Boromir, talking about it- they said something about many strange things happening on this world, and how it's all pointing to this approaching war with... Sauron." The Padawan shuddered and glanced toward the south upon mentioning the name. "In any case, I think we're here for a reason- the timing with the beginnings of this war can't be a coincidence."

"Yet somehow, I don't think this is going to be a war we can negotiate out of," muttered Qui-Gon, looking back out toward the darkened forest. "From what the Elves were saying, it seems that the only way to win peace here is through battle."

"And considering they've been resisting Sauron and the other forces of evil that Eruvadhor mentioned for the last ten thousand years or so?" Zara shrugged. "I guess they'd know more about this enemy than we do."

"Just a bit, Padawan," said Cin dryly as he laid back down on a pillow. The Master softly chuckled to himself. "I do wonder what those other beings we met think of us... That Samwise seemed to think we were of the Dark Side itself!"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Very protective of his master, that one. I wonder what their own part in this war is..."

* * *

><p>"I think I like them!" Pippin spoke around a mouthful of bread as the Fellowship reconvened at the foot of a <em>mallorn<em> tree. "They seem rather nice enough."

"They do," agreed Merry, from where he was stretched out over a blanket. "Very queer folk, but nice."

"I don't know," said Sam doubtfully. "Them's still strangers, and we don't know what they're doing here, if you get my meaning."

"I don't think even they know what they're doing here, if that's any comfort." Aragorn folded his long legs underneath him. "I spoke at length with them this morning- they are fair of speech, and carry themselves like warriors. I would suppose that they would be of Gondor, or perhaps Rohan, if they were from Middle-earth."

"But how could anyone come from any realm outside of Middle-earth or Valinor?" Boromir seemed to share Sam's misgivings on the strangers. "I've never heard of _Jedi_ before, whether in our legends or as rumours of the Enemy."

"Nor have I, and I have walked many seasons upon this earth." Legolas perched on a branch over the heads of the rest of the Fellowship. "But if Lady Galadriel has permitted them to remain in Lothlorien this long, I would suppose that they are of no threat to us."

Gimli nodded in agreement with the Elf, surprising everyone. "He's right. Besides, I daresay not many of us heard of Hobbits before recent years, and they're hardly creatures of the Enemy."

"Thank you, Gimli," said Frodo with a smile as he nibbled on an apple. "And I also agree. They do not appear foul to me- they seem pleasant enough. Besides, who of the Enemy would employ a girl?"

"Who of our side would employ a girl either?" Boromir shook his head.

Aragorn shrugged. "Qui-Gon did say that the Jedi train both boys and girls from infancy in the ways of their order. I would suppose that where they are from, this _Coruscant_, female Jedi are common enough."

"But to be in battle straight out of childhood?" Gimli sighed. "Who would send a child, especially a little lass like that, to fight? Our women fight as well as our men, but not as girls!"

Boromir frowned, deep in thought. "Think you still, Aragorn, that they may have no effect on our quest?"

"I cannot answer that, my friend," said Aragorn. "I would be remiss if I didn't say I think they will have some role to play yet, but I cannot see what that may be. Perhaps the Lady will speak of this to us in days to come..."

* * *

><p><em>Mellon nin: My friend <em>

**My sincerest apologies for the delay in this chapter. It's seriously been sitting in My Documents for the last few months, since... before Christmas, I think... and I've not gotten around to finishing it due to a lack of muse/spare time/inspiration/yada yada yada. I swear my professors, friends, boyfriend and muse are conspiring to not let me write anything...**

**But yes. No guarantees on when the next chapter will be out, but I'll work on it if I get a chance. Reviews and advice much appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: *pounces on Glorfindel and resnatches the Ring* Hell yes! The One Ring of Unlimited Copyright Privileges! It's mine, all mine! Mwahaha- *squawks in indignation as Mace Windu sneaks up, headslaps and steals Ring* HEY!**

**Tis not mine. All I own is four different versions of the LOTR DVDs, two copies of the books, four Star Wars-based PC games, a book of The Jedi Path, the prequel trilogy DVDs, three plastic lightsabres, a Darth Vader keychain, a fanfiction account and a growing working knowledge of the Sindarin language. Dear Valar, I sound obsessed... Oh, wait...**

**I'd just like to say that, while I may have not replied to each individual review, I LOVE YOU ALL. You have completely stroked my ego and made me blush. I'm honoured to be so highly admired as a crossover author- I'm seriously humbled by your guys' praise. I don't know what to say beyond thank you, one and all! I've been a major fan of Star Wars (oh, hell, I know some of the extended canon dating back to the days of Exar Kun) for years, and I've been a Tolkienist since I was twelve or so- I'm so pleased that my love of these fandoms comes across so much in this story. ^^**

**Arrowhead1996: I agree with you- these are two of my greatest loves- wait, they ARE my greatest fiction loves. XD I'm glad you're loving this crossover!**

**Falca: Thank you! I tried hard to get the characters accurate, so I'm pleased my effort shows. ^^**

**Species Unknown: Okay, okay, here's more! XD I can certainly try for longer chapters if you so desire.**

**Christofer Morton: And lo, for there is more! XD**

* * *

><p>When Zara awoke the next morning, she found herself to be the only Jedi still on the <em>talan<em>. Glancing up at the sky, she saw it was still fairly early in the morning- still though, she felt a slight feeling of guilt, knowing that her Master would probably have been awake hours earlier- meditating first, then going through the motions of a lightsabre kata or five before breakfast.

Despite Cin Drallig's best efforts over the last eight years, Zara had yet to appreciate the still hours of the morning as he did. Jedi or not, she was still a teenager who insisted she slept better in the morning than early night.

Pulling her robe on, Zara lightly slipped down the tree, disregarding the ladder hanging off the _talan_. After seeing the Elves climb effortlessly through the trees yesterday, she was determined to master the art of scaling the branches of the enormous trees of Lothlorien. Luckily, the injuries she'd sustained in the crash of the ship seemed to be healing remarkably quickly, even without any bacta on the planet. She wasn't sure if that was due entirely to the Force-healing she'd been focusing on her wounds (a feat she'd never particularly excelled at), or perhaps due to the environment itself- the Force flowed very easily through Lothlorien, and felt remarkably attuned to the Light Side- rather like the Jedi Temple. But it felt very different here- the Force thrived off the nature of the forest, something Zara rarely got to experience in such a mechanized galaxy filled with droids and ships capable of moving faster than light. It felt far more... ancient, she supposed would be a correct adjective to describe the Force here. She imagined this was what the Unified Force felt like- connecting the past to the present and the future all in one. _I wonder what Master Yoda would make of this place, and of the Lady Galadriel. The Force __flows so strongly here, especially around them- I wonder if Elves are Force-sensitive?_

Obi-Wan was meditating at the bottom of the tree when Zara descended. "Took you long enough to wake up, sleepy-head," he said with a teasing grin, unfolding himself from his meditation position.

"Oh, shut up." Zara sat down on a root of the tree and helped herself to a piece of white, sweet bread. "Where are our Masters?" she asked, looking around.

"Yours is exploring or meditating, I think," said Obi-Wan, leaning against the silvery bark of the tree, "and mine is talking to some of the Elves. He's seeing if there's a way for us to possibly get back to the crash site, or if there's possibly something here we could utilize to contact the Temple."

"I doubt that," said Zara. "The technology here seems to be rather non-existent."

"Yes." Obi-Wan sighed and nibbled at a berry. "I think that, if there's no other way for us to get off planet, he's going to speak to Lord Celeborn and see if we might be of service to this planet, with this war that's approaching. I heard him and Master Cin talking about it earlier, before they left."

Zara nodded, thinking. "I think it's the will of the Force that we're here- it feels right to be involved with this war. It almost feels like, I don't know..." She paused, searching for the right words. "You know how the Masters say that all life is connected through the Force, even the life that isn't known by anyone else in the galaxy?"

"Yes," mused Obi-Wan. "I've been thinking about that too. I think that any major shift in the Force here would reach beyond this planet- even if no one else knows what the cause is, it could very affect the entire galaxy."

"And if the forces of darkness win here..." Zara frowned. "That... I don't want to think about what would happen then!"

"Me neither." Obi-Wan shuddered. "And if these people discovered hyperspace technology..."

Quickly swallowing the bite of food in her mouth, Zara abruptly stood, trying to quell the thoughts of a new enemy in the galaxy. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Gladly." Obi-Wan stood as well, stretching his shoulders. "I was walking earlier and found a clearing without too many Elves that seem to populate it- shall we spar?"

Zara thought for about four seconds before nodding in agreement. There'd been little enough space on the ship to do more than stretching, forget lightsabre practice, and yesterday had been so full of meeting the residents of the planet that there'd been no time to spar. "Lead the way, Kenobi."

"Certainly!" Obi-Wan started to walk in a southerly direction, going for a few minutes before the two Padawans arrived at a small clearing between two large trees. There seemed to be no Elves nearby- glacing up, Zara could see no movements of grey-clad figures amongst the branches of the trees. She glanced back down in time to see Obi-Wan drop his robe over a large root, ignite his lightsabre and bring the blue blade up in a salute. "Ready?"

"To kick your backside into next week?" Zara grinned and ignited her own green 'sabre- without her strict Master nearby, she didn't feel at all bad about a bit of taunting with her friend. "Is Master Yoda green?"

"I dunno, in some lights he looks more grey..." Obi-Wan grinned and settled into an Ataru opening stance. "Ladies first."

Rolling her eyes, Zara pounced at Obi-Wan, lightsabre held in a Makashi grip, aiming at Obi-Wan's wrist. Grinning, the young man stepped back, parrying her attack and countering with a strike at her upper arm.

Slash. Stab. Block. Parry. Flurry. Strike. Lightsabres hissed and crackled as the two young Jedi danced around the clearing, seeking to disarm the other, unaware of an observer...

* * *

><p>Frodo darted into the pavilion where the Fellowship had been housed. "You must come and see this! Quickly!"<p>

Gimli, who had been dozing, jumped to his feet, one hand automatically reaching for his favourite axe. "What? What?"

Boromir was already on his feet, grasping the hilt of his sword. "Is there a problem, Frodo?"

"No- well, I don't think so." Frodo glanced back in the direction he had come from. "But you have to see this- I think this is how Jedi fight!"

That got the attention of the other seven walkers- Aragorn was off speaking with Master Qui-Gon and a couple other Elves. Legolas himself had been with some of his Elven kin, and had only dropped into the pavilion a moment before Frodo had come rushing in- the Elf's curiosity overrode his desire to go back to discussing archery pointers with Annoderu and Eruvadhor. "What do they use, Frodo?"

"Swords, I think, but they're swords of light or fire!" Frodo was already returning to the source of his excitement, with an energy that Merry or Pippin more often displayed than the older, more solemn Hobbit. "I've never seen such weapons before!"

"That is strange," mused Gimli as he lumbered after Frodo. "Where are- what is that noise I hear?" Indeed, a strange humming noise could be heard, interrupted with sparking and clashing sounds.

"That's them and their weapons," said Frodo. "It's Obi-Wan and Zara- the two young ones. I've never seen anything like this..."

Following the small Hobbit, Boromir looked around the base of an enormous _mallorn_. Nothing in his travels or battles resembled the scene that met his eyes even remotely- the two Jedi children were circling each other, strange weapons at the ready. As Frodo had said, they were like strange swords in appearance, but glowing with an inner fire of sorts. The girl, Zara, wielded a long green blade, while the boy, Obi-Wan, held a blue weapon. The hilts were like nothing the Gondorian captain had ever seen- small metal cylinders, with the light blades emitting out of one end.

Even as the Fellowship watched, Obi-Wan jumped in the air- several feet, Boromir noted, his jaw dropping as the boy effortlessly leaped over Zara's head, swinging his blade at her head. With speed to rival even an Elf, the girl elegantly dropped out of the way, her weapon darting up to block her partner's attack. As Obi-Wan landed on his feet, Zara flicked her wrist, aiming a hit at the youth's exposed arm. Yet Obi-Wan danced backward, bringing his blade around to catch the other's attack before he swung at her legs. Almost casually, Zara jumped over the blade and somersaulted over Obi-Wan, striking at his shoulders. Sparks flew as the two blades collided with each other, but neither fighter noticed, swiftly dancing away from each other before Zara pounced again.

Beside Boromir, Sam had numbly dropped onto his backside, staring at the strangers. "But... how?..."

"I... I don't know, Master Samwise," said Gimli, mesmerized by the battle before him. "I've never..."

Legolas numbly shook his head. "Nor have I, and I have walked on this earth for far longer than any of you. This... this is something never seen in Arda before, even during the Elder Days in the height of Elven power."

"You don't think they're trying to hurt each other?" asked Merry worriedly as he eyed the two fighting youth.

Boromir thought for a moment, eyeing the way both youth handled themselves, before shaking his head. "No. This looks like a sparring session, such as what youth in Gondor learn- but with powers we have never even dreamed- Legolas, who is on the other side of the clearing?" His eyes, though not as sharp as an Elf's or a Ranger's, had caught a glimpse of a brown robe beyond the fighting Jedi.

"Master Cin," said Legolas. "We shall know soon enough how close to typical this is of their kind- he said he was an instructor in Jedi combat when we spoke yesterday."

As the Company watched, the older Man stepped fully into the clearing, closely watching the combatants before him. Neither youth heeded him- both were focused solely on the other and the duel at hand.

"Kenobi!" said Master Cin suddenly, his voice taking on a bite that Boromir had heard many times from his own instructors over the years. "You're leaving your left side open too often. Zara, that block was sloppy- tighten up!"

The older Jedi had no verbal response forthcoming from his charges, yet both students seemed to acknowledge the orders and shifted their stances just a little bit- to an inexperienced observer, there was very little notable difference. To the eyes of a warrior such as Boromir, the fight began to change from a casual spar between friends to a high-powered, intense battle between two competitors. Both teens began to strike and block much harder, an intensity not seen before in their movements. Without verbally acknowledging Master Cin, they both seemed to heed his instructions and altered the fight as directed.

The fight started to move faster, blades disappearing into blurs of coloured light. Both competitors danced around the clearing faster, seeking openings and weaknesses in their opponents, often flipping or jumping over the other to attack or avoid. And through it all, their teacher's voice barking out orders. "Taerich, I want you practising on Ataru, not Shii-Cho. Kenobi, what kind of a Soresu block was that? Tighten that up! The Force is your ally- use it."

Landing on a back stance, Obi-Wan surprised his observers by raising a hand, palm outward, and pushing his hand forward into the air. To everyone's surprise and alarm, Zara flew backward a few metres and landed on the side of a tree, seemingly stunned. But before even Legolas could do so much as to stand up, the girl was back on her feet and in the air, swiping at Obi-Wan's neck.

"Control, Kenobi- that was sloppy!" Master Cin frowned. "Taerich, you're letting your guard slip if he could get you that easily with a Force push. Awareness of _everything_!" As he spoke, he looked up at the Fellowship on the other side of the dell, but made no other acknowledgement as to their presence. Neither student seemed to notice their audience, so focused were they on the battle at hand.

Boromir suddenly caught a glimpse of another brown robe. Master Qui-Gon appeared between two other trees, Aragorn and two Lorien Elves beside him. The older Jedi observed the battle without expression, folding his arms over his chest. Beside him, Aragorn was staring with open interest- evidently, not even the Ranger had seen anything like this before. Boromir wasn't sure why he felt a sudden bit of satisfaction at this knowledge.

In the clearing, Obi-Wan suddenly pounced high in the air, aiming for a strike against Zara's neck. The girl, however, jumped backward and flicked her hand at Obi-Wan. He flinched as though he'd been hit in the chest- off-balance, he landed a bit short of his target, giving Zara a chance to flick her blade up from under the boy's guard and come to a stop beside his neck. Realizing defeat, Obi-Wan froze in place, weapon dropping to hang by his side.

Silence reigned for a moment longer before Master Cin spoke. "At ease."

* * *

><p>Upon the Battlemaster's instruction to return to a resting stance, Obi-Wan gracefully stepped back, lightsabre still raised in salute to Zara. He could feel sweat running down his back and face, and was grateful for a break to rest his out-of-shape body. He called on the Force to centre himself, refreshing his fatigued muscles. Opposite him, he could sense the Force moving around Zara in a similar fashion- the girl was breathing hard, and the strands of red hair that had escaped the hair tie were plastered to her face with sweat, but her eyes shone with the pleasure that a sparring session granted. It was a popular theory among their Temple age-mates that Zara would follow in her Master's footsteps as a combat master, a theory that Obi-Wan whole-heartedly supported.<p>

Speaking of Master Drallig, the Battlemaster approached both Padawans, expression inscrutable. "Rest, Padawans."

With a touch of the button, the lightsabre in Obi-Wan's hand deactivated. He let his hand drop to his side, waiting Master Drallig's critiques. It seemed that the criticisms did not get any easier as his students progressed- if anything, Cin Drallig was known to be a strict instructor who did not accept compromise. Obi-Wan suspected that he knew full well of his nickname of "Troll" with the students he taught, and seemed to take pleasure in keeping that reputation alive and well within the Temple.

"Your first lesson for today is to _always_ be aware of your surroundings. Even in the middle of combat." Master Drallig glanced up briefly, looking at something beyond the clearing. Following the older Jedi's gaze, Obi-Wan was startled to realize he and Zara had attracted a large gathering of observers. Elves were gathered in the branches over the clearing, a few with weapons near to hand, and the humanoids who had been with Aragorn were sitting or standing a few metres away, all wearing similar expressions of shock upon their faces. Qui-Gon had returned sometime during the lesson and was standing with Aragorn, Orophin and... Aglargelair, if Obi-Wan remembered correctly, on the edge of the dell. The Master's expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts, although Obi-Wan could just sense his pride through the Force. _Well done, Padawan. Your Soresu has improved substantially._

_Thank you, Master._ Trying to master his pleasure at a compliment from his Master, Obi-Wan returned his focus to Master Drallig in time to hear his next words. "Second lesson- Obi-Wan, I've seen more focused Force-pushes from Younglings. That was fairly effective, but clumsy. If Zara had been focusing like she should have been-" Zara lowered her head, knowing her own flaw in the fight "- she would barely have stumbled from that. You must be aware of everything, but do not let what you sense inhibit your ability to focus on the task at hand. If you were fighting a fallen Jedi or, Force forbid, a Sith Lord, either of those flaws would have cost you the battle, if not your lives. Third point, a Shien block-" and here Master Drallig ignited his lightsabre to demonstrate- "functions in such a manner. What that was, Zara, was a cross between Shien and Shii-Cho- very creative, but was it effective?"

"No, Master." Zara shook her head, seeing her mistake.

"No. Third point- Obi-Wan, your Soresu has improved quite a bit. Your Master has taught you well, it seems. But this attack-" Master Drallig demonstrated "-is more effective from an Ataru style. You seem to do well in that style, I would continue focusing on that. A better strike in Soresu would ideally..."

The critiques went on for another ten minutes. When Master Drallig finally ran out of points to mention for improvement of either teen, both bowed respectfully to the senior Jedi and turned to leave the clearing. Neither got much further than a few strides before they were accosted by tiny humanoids- Hobbits, if Obi-Wan remembered.

"What was that?" cried Pippin, in evident awe of what he had just witnessed.

"I've never seen anything like that," said Legolas as the Elf approached the Jedi- Obi-Wan thought he caught a glimpse of what looked like heightened respect in those ancient-looking eyes, even for Zara. "Do all of your people fight in such a manner?"

"For the most part," said Obi-Wan, picking up his robe from the tree root. "There are some variations, but most Jedi use the same fighting style as what we use."

"Aye, though sometimes with different or multiple weapons," spoke up Zara, untying her hair to shake it out. "Some of the other Jedi in our order use two lightsabres, or one lightsabre specially built to have two blades-"

"Lightsabres? Is that what those are called?" One of the humans, Boromir, curiously eyed the steel tubes, which now hung off their owners' belts.

"Yes. We build them ourselves when we are chosen as apprentices-" began Obi-Wan.

"You _build_ your own weapons? How do you create objects such as that?" Gimli- the bearded man who called himself a Dwarf- stared openly at both lightsabre hilts. "Only our skilled smiths can build our weapons!"

"It involves a couple days of meditation in certain caves, a crystal and some necessary parts," said Zara, unclipping her lightsabre to display. "Look, but do not touch- these blades will cut through anything, and I do mean anything, including steel and human flesh."

Frodo eyed the lightsabre hilt curiously. "How long did it take to learn how to use these weapons?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "We first began to train with low-power versions of these weapons when we were about four standard years old, and built our first full-power versions between ages ten and twelve-"

"_Four?_" Boromir's jaw dropped. "Four years of age? Our children are still with their mothers at that age- no lad picks up a sword for training until they are at least eight or nine years old!"

"I would assume most people are like that," said Obi-Wan. "But as Master Qui-Gon explained yesterday, we're separated from our families before our second birthdays and start training as soon as we can walk. The only family we have are the children we grow up with in the Temple, and the Masters who teach us when we're old enough."

"I scarcely believe that," said Gimli. "But why are you trained to fight from such a young age? The only time we give children weapons- or women, for that matter- is if our destruction is imminent, and even then, they're usually fleeing!"

"We have to be ready to be in combat situations when we're teenagers and apprenticed out," explained Obi-Wan. "We're usually fully Knighted- considered adults in our order- by the time we turn twenty standard years old, twenty-five at the most, and we have to have the practical knowledge of the galaxy by that time. We get that knowledge through accompanying adult Masters of our order and learning from them as children, so we're fully prepared by the time we're adults ourselves."

"And it takes ten years to learn this?" asked Boromir incredulously.

"Sometimes longer. Children can be chosen as apprentices at age nine and not be Knighted until they're twenty-six," said Zara with a shrug. "Others are chosen around age thirteen and are Knighted close to nineteen. But our system seems to work well enough for our people. And lifelong training makes us very skilled diplomats and nearly-unbeatable warriors. Besides," and here she smiled, "our lightsabres are extremely difficult to master- nearly impossible for one who is not Force-sensitive or trained from such a young age."

Legolas shook his head in disbelief. "Your ways are strange to us." He eyed the lightsabres. "But your fighting is... interesting. How do you manage to do such feats, such as jumping over each other? And... that throw... Are you certain you did not sustain injury from that, child?"

Both Padawans looked at each other, before attempting to explain midichlorians and the Force to these primitive peoples.

* * *

><p>Leaving the teenagers to converse with the Middle-earthling humanoids that had come to speak, Cin strode to Qui-Gon and the natives with him. Aragorn was staring at him with open disbelief and admiration, while the Elves... were just staring. Cin could sense awe radiating in the Force around them.<p>

"You're doing well with them, Master Troll" said Qui-Gon with a smile. "I don't usually get to watch you in the midst of teaching any more."

"Oh, so you've heard that term of affection as well?" Cin laughed.

"Oh, yes. The first few times I heard that, I thought Obi-Wan was referring to Yoda, until I heard Garen and Bant talking between classes a few years ago."

"No, Master Yoda's the 'damn little green troll'," said Cin with a grin. "I'm just the Troll. With a capital letter, if I recall correctly." He turned to the native Middle-earthlings, trying to further gauge their thoughts. "What think you of our combat styles?"

One of the Elves- Aglargelair, if Cin recalled correctly from the introductions the day before- numbly shook his head. "Do all of your people fight so?"

"The ones in the Jedi Order do, to varying extents. Obi-Wan and Zara are two of the best fighters in their age group," said Cin, proud of his students' accomplishments with lightsabres.

Aragorn finally managed to close his previously-hanging open mouth. "It... appears that we may have underestimated the skills of the children of your people, Master Cin. How advanced the grown men of your order must be!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Our advantage is that we've had many more years' experience with our weapons. I personally have trained for the last fifty-five years with the lightsabre and the Force."

"Lightsabres..." Aglargelair contemplatively eyed the weapon that hung off the Knight's belt. "Of what substance are your weapons? Their style is not known to our people."

"I imagine not." In one fluid motion, Cin unclipped his 'sabre and ignited the blue blade. "Their form is difficult to describe- in short, it's light that has been concentrated so that it will cut through almost anything- metal, flesh, wood, or even some types of stone. They're extremely difficult to master if one has not trained in their use since childhood."

"I see," said Aragorn softly. "Do your people use other weapons at all? For I would test your skill against mine, though I fear your blade would destroy mine." A brief grin pulled at the man's face as his eyes twinkled.

Cin smiled. "Indeed, we do know how to use other weapons. The lightsabre is our favourite, though we use whips, staffs or metal swords when need be. And I would be very interested to see your own combat styles, sir."

"Indeed." Qui-Gon grinned. "Cin is one of the best instructors in the art of lightsabre combat in our order."

"You flatter me," said Cin with a grin. To Aragorn and the Elves, "Qui-Gon belittles his own talent with a blade- he is renowned across our galaxy for being one of the best with a blade that the Jedi have produced. His apprentice Obi-Wan is following in his footsteps as a lightsabre master."

"If either of you fight like your students, I should fear to be an enemy of the Jedi- even a small female Jedi!" said Aragorn. "Well, let us find you a sword, that we may spar in the style of Middle-earth." The grin that had been hinted at earlier let itself be fully shown- evidently Aragorn was considered a swordsman in the eyes of his own people.

Cin grinned broadly. "I look forward to it!"

With exchanged looks, the Elves dropped back a pace, softly speaking to each other in their own languages. Aglargelair slipped away to find swords in a style that he hoped the Jedi would be most able to adapt to, while Orophin strode off to find his lord and lady. Lord Celeborn would do well to know of the power of these strange Jedi being sheltered in Lothlorien...

* * *

><p>Celeborn frowned, stroking his chin with a large hand. "These Jedi are more powerful than I had foreseen. And those are just their children..."<p>

Orophin nodded. "Yes, _hir nin_. I did not linger to witness a fight between Master Cin and Aragorn- I felt that the deeds of the Jedi students, you would desire to know."

"You felt correctly, Orophin." Lady Galadriel contemplatively studied her white hands, folded on her lap.

With a soft, barely-perceptible sigh, Celeborn turned and looked at his wife. "Are your thoughts on these strangers still the same, _meleth nin_?"

"No- I am now even more convinced of what course we might take." Galadriel looked up from her lap and to her husband. "We know that the Fellowship cannot linger here over long- with every passing day, their quest becomes more and more perilous. And two Men, four Halflings, an Elf and a Dwarf will not be enough to destroy the darkness that grows out of Mordor, Isengard and Dol Guldur."

"And we will need every able-bodied Elf to guard our own borders- we can spare none to guide the Company or aid in their quest beyond Lothlorien." Celeborn frowned. "But to ask this of such strangers, who know nothing of our peril, or even of our world?"

"Their anonymity may be to their advantage," countered Galadriel. "Sauron and Saruman know nothing of these Jedi strangers- and even should they discover their existence, I doubt that the full extent of their powers will be known by either enemy until the midst of battle. As well, if what Orophin reports is true, then only one of those Jedi, even the girl, would be worth at least a score of ordinary soldiers."

"This is true," mused Celeborn, turning away to look out from the _talan_ to the branches of the _mallorn_ trees. His keen Elven vision granted him a brief look at the distant ground- he could see the Jedi strangers kneeling together under another tree to meditate. He almost felt that he could feel currents of fate moving around the four Edain, sense the power within their mortal bodies. With another sigh he turned to face Orophin. "Summon the Fellowship and the Jedi strangers to our _talan_ tonight, after dusk. We will speak with them then."

"Yes, _hir nin._" With a bow, Orophin departed the _talan._ No sooner had the Elf's back vanished then Galadriel rose to her feet, gliding to the door.

"You wish to consult your Mirror, _meleth nin_?" asked Celeborn as he stepped back from his wife's path.

"You know me well, my love," said Galadriel with a soft smile. Her smile disappeared, however, with her next words. "Also, I would speak to the Ringbearer of the choices that lay before him. I will not be long."

"Certainly, _hiril nin_." Celeborn watched his lady leave the _talan_ before he wearily sat on his chair and sighed. _Valar save us- what are we to do now?_

* * *

><p>"Has there been no contact from them at all?"<p>

"No, Master Windu." Kit Fisto frowned worriedly. "Our last contact from Master Jinn was four days ago- they should have arrived on Dantooine yesterday. The planetary leaders contacted us just now to ask where our ambassadors were."

Mace Windu frowned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Any signs of their ship?"

"Not as of yet, Master." Kit started rapidly typing on his datapad. "It is as though their ship simply disappeared off the face of the galaxy without a trace."

"The hyperspace trail should still be trackable, however," said Mace. "Any word of pirates in that area?"

"No, not to the best of my knowledge." Kit looked up at the older Jedi. "What are your orders, Master?"

Mace sighed and rested his head in his hands, thinking. "Send a team to Dantooine to aid with their negotiations. And make preparations for two other teams to start searching for Master Jinn and Master Drallig and their apprentices."

"Yes, Master." Kit got to his feet and left the meditation chamber, leaving Mace alone for a moment. But before the Master could settle into a meditative state, Yoda hobbled into the chamber, a worried frown on his face.

Mace differentially bowed his head to the older Master. "Has the Force lent you any guidance, Master?"

"No more than what it lent you," grumbled Yoda, hopping onto the stool that Kit had vacated only moments sooner. "Clouded are their futures. Clearly sense them, I cannot."

"Nor I." Mace sighed. "My heart tells me that they're still alive, but no more than that. What should we do now?"

"The best course of action are we already following," said Yoda. "If fail the first search teams do, send others out and meditate further, we must. But now, seek the Force's counsel, we must."

Both Masters dropped into mediation, searching for the Force's will in this worrisome situation, or for the signatures of their missing colleagues and the lost students. But two hours' meditation only left more questions than answers.

Mace frowned, briefly letting himself feel a rather un-Jedi-like wave of frustration. _Force dammit, where are they? And what's happened to them?_

* * *

><p><strong>And you guys can all thank DarkAngel620 for the idea to have a lightsabre sparring match in the middle of Lothlorien. XD<strong>

**Again, you guys completely make my day with your reviews. Even if I do forget to reply to you individually, let the record state that I *do* read them all, and I treasure them all. They are my precious- I mean, I love you guys immensely for reading and loving this story, and I welcome the ideas that your brilliant minds think of to make this story even more epic than it already is. :D**

**I'll try to have a new chapter out sometime soon-ish! Thanks for reading- I love you all!**

**-Xaja**


	6. Chapter 6

***crawls out of lair* *blinks at bright lights* Ohai! *checks pulse* Yep, I'm not dead yet!**

**So, my excuses are many and varied, including (but not limited to) Senior Year 1.5 (I extended my degree last minute...), being temporarily homeless, prepping to move across the country, dumping an emotionally abusive boyfriend, and the mother of all cases of writer's block, among other things. Grawr. You guys can all thank all the feels-y bits in The Hobbit movies for dragging me back into fanfiction!**

**No, I'm not writing Hobbit fanfiction... yet. **

**Anyway. I'm sorry for abandoning all of you, even though I have seen all the follows/faves/review emails from you guys. If I haven't responded to your review (and I don't even remember who I've replied to at this point), just know I love you all, whether you've utterly given up on me at this point or not. XD **

**And because this A/N is already too long for me to add a blurb on the ORUCP: I don't own _Lord of the Rings_ or _Star Wars_ (although I did just write an academic paper comparing Narnia and Middle-earth...). If I did, Obi-Wan Kenobi would live in my closet, and Kili would live under my bed. But I can dream...**

* * *

><p>The summons had come later that afternoon that they were to return to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's <em>talan<em> after sunset. Dusk had just fallen when the Jedi crossed over the threshold of the large platform into the Elven Lord and Lady's presence. Aragorn and his seven companions were already there, seated in chairs just below the Elves' dais. Elven guards quickly brought more chairs for the Jedi before melding into the shadows. Qui-Gon noticed that against the silver bark of the tree, they were nearly impossible to see, unless they moved quickly.

Celeborn spoke first, his deep voice resonating through the room. "You mentioned earlier, Master Jedi, that you were guardians of the peace in your own territory. You are not only ambassadors, but skilled warriors as well."

Qui-Gon nodded as the Elf Lord spoke. "This is true, Lord Celeborn." He briefly hesitated before continuing. "We have heard during our time in Lothlorien of a coming war, one that cannot be avoided by diplomacy. While we do not know much of your world, to our regret, we are willing to offer our services as Jedi Knights in this upcoming war." He and Cin had discussed this earlier in the day, and both had come to the agreement that they should do something to aid in this war. Their Padawans, when approached, supported their Masters' decision to offer help.

"That is well," said the Lady, her piercing blue eyes looking at each of the Jedi, penetrating their hearts and discerning what laid hidden in their minds. Qui-Gon felt the stirrings of the Force strongly around her- he had no doubt that she was at least equal to the Shaman of the Whills, and far surpassed even Master Yoda in terms of wisdom.

He was drawn from his musings by the Lady's low, melodic voice. "In this coming war, we have but one little hope, one that could fail swifter than most could conceive. This is of the utmost secrecy- what you hear now must not go beyond the present company." She looked to Aragorn, seated to her left. "We have spoken to Aragorn about this, and he has consented to speak of this quest with you."

Aragorn leaned a bit forward in his chair- a little stiffly, Qui-Gon noted. He knew that Cin was also feeling the effects of the sparring match from earlier that afternoon, in the forms of bruises and sore muscles. Cin Drallig might be a Jedi Battlemaster with command of the Force, but this Aragorn, son of Arathon, was far more used to the steel swords of Middle-earth, and was a respected swordsman in his own right.

Now that Qui-Gon thought about it, the Force flowed very strongly through the human man. He had no doubt that, had Middle-earth been part of the Republic, Aragorn would have made a superb Jedi Knight.

The man in question looked at all four of the Jedi in front of him before nodding and beginning to speak. "We have told you of Sauron, and the Last Alliance at the end of the Second Age." Four nods from his audience, as the Jedi tried to ignore the sudden wave of Dark Side energy that swept through the _talan_. "He is now rising again in Mordor, and his strength now is strong enough to rival the power he wielded in the Second Age. This is the oncoming war of which you know."

Obi-Wan hesitantly spoke up. "If Sauron was destroyed at the end of your Second Age, three thousand years ago, how has he managed to return?"

Aragorn looked down. "He was not destroyed, merely weakened." He looked back up. "The source of his power was not destroyed as it should have been, but rather taken by the King of Arnor, Isildur, who claimed it from Sauron. The source of his power was a Ring- a Ring crafted by Sauron to rule all other Rings of Power. The Ring betrayed Isildur to his death in the Gladden Fields, several leagues south of here, and was eventually taken from the river where it had been lost by the creature we now know as Gollum. Five hundred years later, it was taken again, by Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

_Baggins? Why does that-_ Qui-Gon frowned before looking to Frodo. _His last name is Baggins if I recall correctly from yesterday, is it not?_

Seeing the glances the Jedi bestowed upon the small Hobbit, Aragorn nodded. "Bilbo is Frodo's uncle. When Bilbo eventually quit the Shire, he left the Ring to Frodo, not knowing what peril he doomed his heir to. It is while the Ring has been in Frodo's possession that we have discovered that the magic ring Bilbo found many years ago in a cave under the Misty Mountains, the one that granted him invisibility and unnatural long life, was the same Ring that Sauron used to create his stronghold of Barad-Dur in Mordor."

The Jedi all exchanged glances between each other. Qui-Gon felt the Dark Side of the Force becoming stronger as Aragorn spoke- not from the human himself, but from another... presence on the platform, one that was in no way benevolent. It seemed to be centred around Frodo- yet Qui-Gon's interactions with the Hobbit led him to believe that the small humanoid was oriented toward light.

Aragorn continued to speak. "If Sauron should ever regain this Ring, all hope for Middle-earth will be lost. There will be none left with the strength to withstand him- and only the Elves have any chance of being able to escape. He has been seeking it ever since his defeat- and has come perilously close to gaining it."

"And... this Ring..." said Cin hesitantly. "What must be done with it?"

"It must be destroyed," said Frodo, his voice quiet and hesitant. Qui-Gon noticed that one of his hands had come up to his chest, and was tightly gripping something under his shirt. It was from there, the Jedi realized, that the malevolent presence he'd noticed was emitting.

Aragorn spoke up again. "There is only one way that the Ring can be destroyed. It must be taken to Mordor, to the Mountain of Fire that it was forged in, and thrown into the Cracks of Doom. That is the only way that we have any hope of defeating Sauron."

Zara blinked. "... It has to be taken into the realm of Sauron himself to be destroyed? That is risky, especially if he is trying to regain it. Is there no other way?"

Frodo shook his head. "No other fire will burn hot enough, and no weapon can make so much as a scratch on it." He paused before looking at Aragorn and Galadriel. "Unless, perhaps, a Jedi lightsabre?..."

Galadriel lowered her eyes in what seemed to be dismay, but Aragorn frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know- no Jedi weapon has been tested against a Ring of Power before."

Qui-Gon shrugged and unclipped his lightsabre from his belt, igniting the green blade. "Could it not be attempted?"

In response, Frodo slowly reached into his shirt and pulled a metal chain out from underneath. Hanging off the links was a small, golden ring. To a casual observer, it would not have looked like much, merely a small ornament on a chain- however, all four Jedi flinched, feeling waves of the Dark Side radiating off the Ring. Anger and hate surrounded the Ring- but amidst the rage, there were soft, seductive whispers in a strange language. Qui-Gon couldn't understand the words themselves, but he immediately knew the Ring was offering him power beyond his greatest dreams... power to become Grandmaster of the Order, to find the Chosen One, to restore peace and justice and stability to the galaxy, to-

He shook his head, attempting to banish the temptations from his mind. Raising the lightsabre, he moved it close to the Ring, so as to hit it squarely and melt the golden trinket...

... and felt his arm lower of its own violation, the lightsabre switching off. He couldn't muster the will to actually damage the Ring, Jedi Master or no.

Galadriel grimly smiled. "You feel the power of the Ring, Master Jedi? Then you understand why so many people, especially Men, fall prey to it. Isildur took the Ring from Sauron's hand, seeking to make himself the greatest King of Gondor and Arnor before he was slain in an ambush, betrayed by the very Ring he'd taken. Gollum killed his best friend for it, and lived for far longer than was natural for his people, becoming twisted into a fearsome creature. Bilbo Baggins was the only one to be able to surrender it freely- and even then, he needed the assistance of Gandalf the Grey, a powerful wizard, to do so. The Ring speaks with the voice of Sauron himself, always seeking to corrupt and destroy." As the Lady spoke, Frodo quickly returned the Ring to its hiding place under his shirt. Almost immediately, the Jedi felt the oppressing dark presence lessen, although it was still there, lurking under the surface.

Casting out with the Force, Qui-Gon was dismayed to feel tendrils of the Ring's power in and around Frodo, corrupting the light that seemed to be the Hobbit's natural state. Beside Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was frozen still, eyes tightly closed. Qui-Gon knew the signs of a Force-induced vision when he saw one, but decided to question his Padawan about it later.

Cin took a slightly-shaky breath, regaining his composure, before looking back at the Middle-earthlings. "We are willing to aid in whatever way we can. What would you have us do?"

"There were nine of us to begin- the eight that you see here, as well as Gandalf," said Aragorn. Qui-Gon noted an amount of grief radiating through the Force from the human. "We set out from the Elven stronghold of Rivendell in the north some months ago to travel to Mordor to destroy the Ring. Gandalf fell in Moria to a Balrog- a demon of shadow and fire. Yet the remainder of our Fellowship must continue on. The road there is fraught with danger and we have little hope of succeeding without aid." He looked at the Jedi. "Yet four Jedi warriors to aid us could turn the tide in our favour, even by a fraction- and that may be all that we need. If you would, we would ask for you to accompany us, and guard the Ringbearer on his quest. We may have lost Gandalf, who was wisest in our lore and the history of our world, but Jedi with command of... the Force, you called it?... and lightsabres may prove to be our salvation."

Qui-Gon paused upon hearing the human's request, looking over at Cin. He was not so close to the younger Knight as to communicate words to him, but he could transmit feelings, and projected his acceptance of Aragorn's request into the Force. Cin looked back over at him before focusing on the Force- Qui-Gon could just sense the Force moving between Cin and Zara for a second before he felt agreement from the Knight. The senior Master then turned to Obi-Wan, who had by this point surfaced from his Force-induced vision. _This will be dangerous, Padawan- not just from potential attacks, but I feel the Ring itself may prove hazardous._

_Yes, Master. But I think the Force brought us here for just this purpose. And we certainly won't be doing Frodo or the others any favours if we just stay in Lothlorien._ Qui-Gon didn't miss the note of hesitation in Obi-Wan's mental voice, though- the boy didn't want to be near the Ring any longer than he must, but his sense of duty to the planet was winning out over his own desires. The Master felt that Obi-Wan would be willing to do whatever was required to destroy this Ring.

_I agree, my young apprentice._ Qui-Gon looked back at Aragorn and Frodo before nodding. "We will come with you."

Almost immediately, the Fellowship relaxed, some sighing in relief at the prospect of this new-found alliance. Hope flooded in the Force, temporarily drowning out even the continuous dark waves from the Ring. Aragorn himself looked as though a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he sat up. "That is good to hear- we cannot offer you anything as of yet, but you have our thanks, Jedi."

"And should we succeed, said Celeborn, "the gratitude of all Middle-earth." He sat back in his seat before speaking again- this time to the Fellowship. "But now is the time for the remainder of this Fellowship to chose whether they would continue on with the Ringbearer and the Jedi, or linger in Lothlorien for a time. But know that, should you stay, it would be only temporary- for we are now come to the edge of doom. There will come a time when either it shall be safe for you to return home, or you will be called to the last defence of Lothlorien."

Silence reigned for a moment. Galadriel looked upon each member of the Fellowship before nodding. "They have all resolved to go on."

"For myself," said Boromir, "my way home is before me, not behind."

_Is he not part of this Fellowship?_ Qui-Gon frowned as he listened to the discussion. _Or is he only accompanying this quest for as long as their routes lie along the same path?_

"This may be," said Celeborn, "but is all of this company going to Minas Tirith with you?"

"We have not chosen our course yet," said Aragorn, a little bit too quickly to be natural. "I know not whether even Gandalf knew which way he would choose."

"So be it. But regardless of which way you choose, you cannot ignore the River." Celeborn drew himself up a bit. "As you know, the Anduin is swift and fast, and cannot be crossed between here and Osgiliath, save by boat- and even the bridges of Osgiliath have been broken down and the landings held by the Orcs of Mordor. To the east of the river-" Qui-Gon had the feeling that these words were more for the benefit of the Jedi than the native Middle-earthlings- "-lies the straight path to Mordor and the Ring's destruction. To the west lies Gondor and perhaps a brief haven of safety, for a time."

"And the western path is the route I would choose," said Boromir, "if I were the one leading this Company."

Aragorn said nothing, although he was frowning, deep in troubled thought.

"Your decision lies some days ahead of you," said Celeborn. "It is not my place to choose your route, but I will aid as I can. Some of you know how to use boats- Legolas, whose folk know the swift Forest River; Boromir of Gondor; and Aragorn the Ranger."

"And one Hobbit!" piped up Merry. "Not all of us Hobbits fear boats- my people live beside the Brandywine River."

"As well as four Jedi," spoke up Cin. "We are taught how to handle boats from our days as students."

"This is very good to hear," answered Celeborn. "In that case, we will furnish your company with boats. They will be small and lightweight, for you will be forced to carry them in some places, should you follow the River to the rapids of Sarn Gebir and the falls of Rauros. They will make your journey easier for a time, but they will not take you to your destination, whether that lies in Gondor or the east."

Aragorn visibly relaxed and thanked Celeborn many times- to have the promise of new warriors to aid in the quest, and the gift of boats was a great encouragement indeed. Shortly after, the now-expanded Fellowship left the _talan_ and returned to the foot of the great tree. Qui-Gon lingered for a brief moment to speak to Aragorn, drifting a little ways from both his own colleagues and the Fellowship. "If it is all right, we would take this evening to ourselves to meditate by ourselves."

The human nodded. "As you will, Master Qui-Gon. We will rejoin you on the morn." Offering a half-bow to Qui-Gon and the other Jedi, Aragorn slipped into the shadows, his long legs carrying him swiftly to his companions.

Nodding, Qui-Gon turned away and hurried after the other Jedi. He very quickly caught up to Obi-Wan, who was walking a bit slowly and appeared distracted by something. "Padawan?"

Obi-Wan started, jerked out of his thoughts, before looking at his mentor. "Sorry, Master."

"It's quite all right." Qui-Gon rested a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Back in the _talan_, when you saw the Ring... you had a vision?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan stopped walking, although the young man didn't seem to be aware of his actions. "I saw darkness, and Frodo... he was under a cliff. I think he... he was dead, or unconscious- I don't know. It was so dark, and everything just... it felt evil. Then there was a great fire, and I-I could hear the Ring speaking to me..." The teen squeezed his eyes shut, as though trying to shut out the memory of what the Force had shown him. "It... it offered me power, said the Jedi were weak, and I could save the galaxy, become the most powerful Jedi since Revan himself, and..."

"Shh, Padawan." Qui-Gon gently rubbed Obi-Wan's shoulder, trying to project comfort to him despite the worried frown on his own face. "It spoke to me too- it offered me the same as you. It probably says that to everyone, I imagine." He was a bit relieved to learn he wasn't the only one who'd wavered, even if only briefly, under the Ring's lure, although he was displeased that Obi-Wan had been another target. "You're proving yourself to be a very capable Jedi by withstanding it, Obi-Wan."

The teenager looked over at Qui-Gon, likely still seeking reassurance. The boy was still shaken by his experience with the Ring, Qui-Gon noted- he didn't blame the lad. The younger Jedi took a deep breath before nodding. "I understand why this planet needs that Ring destroyed- I'm amazed Frodo hasn't been driven mad by it yet."

"As am I, especially if he's held onto it for a long time." Qui-Gon didn't mention just yet that he feared it would only be a matter of time before Frodo was corrupted by the Ring's influence- while he normally wasn't connected to future premonitions of the Force, he had a sense that the Ring's darkness. was permeating the small Hobbit's spirit faster than anyone realized. "Come- let's head back to the _talan_. We have a big day tomorrow and need rest."

"Yes, Master." Edging a bit closer to his mentor, Obi-Wan let the older man lead him to the tree that had been their home for the last several days. Cin and Zara were already on the wooden platform, quietly discussing what would follow in the days to come- Qui-Gon decided not to interfere with the other pair, and instead settled himself on a wide branch just off of the _talan_ proper. "Get some rest, Padawan- we start early tomorrow."

"Yes, Master." Ever the obedient Padawan, Obi-Wan settled down in his nest of blankets for meditation before sleep. Qui-Gon cast a small smile at his student, remembering when it had been a fair sight more difficult to make the auburn-haired apprentice sit still long enough to commune with the Force, before dropping into his own meditative stance. The newest stage in their journey was coming with the dawn.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning, and the Elves of Lothlorien did not seem inclined to let their visitors go without first gifting them with new supplies beyond the grey boats that patiently waited on the river. The Jedi, latecomers though they were to the quest, seemed to be counted among the rest of the Fellowship already by the Elves- Obi-Wan gently fingered his soft new grey cloak as he thought. It wasn't a style of clothing normally worn by Jedi, although the green-grey colour would probably suit a Corellian Jedi quite well, but he rather liked it. To hear that the cloak would be warm or cool enough at need was an additional side benefit, as opposed to the bulky woollen robes of the Jedi. Obi-Wan was still wearing his brown robe under the cloak, although the day promised to be warm enough to shed the garment at some point.<p>

There were other gifts being given by the Lady Galadriel- weapons, belts, a little box for Sam, and a strange light-filled crystal for Frodo that reminded Obi-Wan of the Healing Crystals of Fire in the Jedi Temple. The Jedi had not been exempt from this, either- Obi-Wan and Zara each sported two Elvish knives (one rested on Obi-Wan's belt, and the other in his boot, while Zara's had vanished up her sleeves), while the Masters now each carried a strange sword in the Middle-earthling fashion. They were a far cry from the lightsabres that hung off their owners' belts- long steel blades, single-edged swords with an elegant curve and finely crafted hilts- and dangerously beautiful in their own right. The Lady had looked each of the Jedi in the eye as she handed them their new weapons, while her words were for all four of them. "The weapons of your people may come to be inadequate here, and we would not have you unarmed. May these blades serve you well."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure when a steel dagger would work better than the plasma lightsabre he'd learned how to use as a child, although he supposed that, should he need stealth or anonymity, the knives would work quite well. Perhaps he could ask Legolas for some tips with dagger-fighting- the Elf sported two long-handled knives behind his quiver of arrows (a gift from the Lady, along with his new bow. His old weapons had been stowed in one of the boats.). Perhaps Aragorn or Boromir would be willing to share secrets of using a steel weapon as well.

It was only now, after a meal hosted by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and the blessing of the two Elves over the company, that the small boats were being loaded with their passengers. Master Qui-Gon and Master Cin seemed to have reservations as to whether the lightweight boats would hold their weight- Aragorn didn't seem to have any problem in his boat, but then his fellow passengers were Frodo and Sam. Boromir had a similar balance in his boat. However, the boats were surprisingly tough and had no issue with bearing two fully-grown human men and a mostly-grown teenager- Obi-Wan had found himself sitting between both the Masters. Zara had ended up perched on top of an extra bag or three in Legolas and Gimli's vessel, and was already chatting it up with the Dwarf, who appeared to have developed some protective instinct over the slight female. Maybe that was an element of Dwarven culture, or maybe it was just Zara's tiny feminine form that inspired such protection- the redhead seemed to be tolerating it rather well. Obi-Wan knew from past experience that Zara was what one called "fiercely independent" normally.

The auburn-haired Padawan looked over as Master Qui-Gon very gingerly lowered himself into the boat, trying to centre his much-higher centre of gravity whilst not encumbering the sword carefully belted on over his back. The Elvish boat rocked a bit, but stayed upright. "Do you have an extra copy of the map, Master?"

"Lord Celeborn was generous enough to provide us with one," Qui-Gon nodded the affirmative. "We're following the river as far south as we can unless we change our course from the water." He looked into one of the packs that the Elves had also provided- the Jedi, of course, had not arrived with anything beyond their robes, their lightsabres, and the contents of their belt pouches: comm links, small toolkits for lightsabre repair, rebreathers, a few precious strips of bacta for wounds, and a few protein bars, in case the Elvish food ran out. "What is this bread they've given us?..."

Legolas glanced over when he heard Master Qui-Gon's mutter- evidently Elves had very sharp hearing. "Lembas bread, Master Jedi. A single wafer is enough to keep a grown man on the march for a day!" The Elf grinned before returning to carefully steering his boat away from the mooring on the roots of one large white tree.

"Lembas... interesting." Qui-Gon sat back up, with a wafer of the bread and the map. Splitting the bread in two, he handed part to his grateful apprentice and looked at the map. "And the river seems to go on for a while."

"It's still odd looking around and seeing ancient maps written on prehistoric parchment," muttered Master Cin as he settled himself in the back of the boat, taking up a paddle. "I never realized how much I missed technology before landing here..."

Obi-Wan shortly laughed before returning his focus to the river as the boat started to move out into the water, Master Cin presumably in charge of making sure the boat stayed on course, beside the boat Legolas appeared to be steering and close behind Boromir. One glance back to see Lothlorien fading into the distance, Lady Galadriel's musical voice chasing the travellers over the water- then the river rounded a bend, and the golden forest of the Elves was gone from view. Obi-Wan looked forward again, letting his mind wander as he thought about the approaching journey. What would be the next stage? What did the enemy look like? The Padawan couldn't quite stop the feeling of leaving a safe haven and stepping out into an unfriendly, dangerous world that was entirely alien to him, a feeling he hadn't experienced since he'd been a Youngling. Only one way to know how this was going to go...

* * *

><p><strong>... so I'm <em>badly<em> out of practice with writing stories. -.- I know the story's been dragging, and I'm sorry about that! The action should be starting in the next chapter, though, whenever I get around to writing it. Which will hopefully be sometime in 2014... maybe the first half of the year if I'm lucky!**

**The reading is much appreciated, and the reviews are too, whether you're a newcomer to the story or one of the long-term followers who's probably had me declared dead and zombiefied at this point. Thanks, guys! I love you all!**

**Xaja**


End file.
